


Cover for "Pancakes and Murder by Amethyst Shard"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' life has been a roller-coaster filled with awesome highs and terrifying drops ever since his best friend Scott got bit by a werewolf. The ride hits a bump when a dead body turns up at the Hale house (again) and Derek's only alibi is Stiles. Which would be fine, except that Stiles' dad is the sheriff and has no idea his son has been hanging out with the former fugitive. Awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Pancakes and Murder by Amethyst Shard"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pancakes and Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445264) by [Amethyst Shard (AmethystShard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystShard/pseuds/Amethyst%20Shard). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117509776744/) on tumblr.


End file.
